Return to Hogwarts
by musicgoddess618
Summary: Minerva returns to Hogwarts after eight years, bringing along three new comers. When Harry almost lets slip the deepest secret of Minerva Jane McGonagall's past, how will her children react? UNDER A COMPLETE REVISON WITH MORE CHAPTERS! Please be paitent!


A ripple cast a shiver down the lake as a woman and three girls waded towards an eerie looking castle ⌠Mommy,■ a little girl▓s voice cut the silent night, ⌠I▓m cold and wet.■ ⌠Don▓t worry, it▓s right there.■ a mother▓s voice replied. A girl, about fifteen spoke up, ⌠Here, let me carry Lindsay.■ Their mother turned, ⌠Thanks Annabeth.■ she whispered, as she helped Lindsay onto a dock, Annabeth grinned, taking the other▓s hand, ⌠Come on, Morgan, it▓s right there.■ The youngest giggled as a fish flopped to and fro on the dock. Annabeth held out her hand and pulled Morgan onto the dock. Looking over at her mother, to Annabeth▓s great surprise, saw tears running down her mother▓s checks. ⌠Mom?■ Annabeth reached out to touch her mother▓s shoulder. Minerva turned towards Annabeth, a hard, blazing look on her face, ⌠Don▓t worry, I▓m fine Annabeth.■ Turning towards the castle, Annabeth noticed a white marble coffin about a hundred feet from the lake▓s edge. Opening her mouth to ask her mother, she realized that they had already made it halfway up the sloping lawn. Picking up her skirt, Annabeth raced after her family, or at least, everyone she knew in it. Her father had died about two months before Morgan and Lindsay were born. Annabeth was sent to a school in Scotland. Where her mother had gone, by the name of Minerva Jane McGonagall, the same name she had now. Annabeth never understood that, why did her mother keep her maiden name?  
⌠Hermione,■ her mother was saying, ⌠Harry. It▓s good to see you two!■ Mom sounds excited, Annabeth thought, ⌠Hi!■ she said, nervously.  
⌠Ah, you must be Athena!■ Harry said, turning to her. Annabeth shook her head, ⌠No, I▓m Annabeth. We don▓t-■ she stopped, ⌠I mean, who is Athena, I mean the one you▓re referring to?■ she asked, avoiding her mother▓s gaze. Hermione and Harry seem taken aback, ⌠Athena is-⌠ Hermione stopped, her mother gave Hermione a glare Annabeth had never seen her use before, ⌠The Greek Goddess of Wisdom, War, and a few more famous things.■ ⌠Thank you, Ms. Granger.■ Annabeth▓s mother snapped, pushing past her and Harry. Morgan pointed at the tallest tower and Harry repressed a shiver, ⌠What▓s up there?■ she asked in her bravest eight-year old voice. ⌠Nothing,■ Hermione snapped, ⌠it▓s haunted.■ she lied. Lindsay▓s face broke into a grin, ⌠Cool! I like haunted places!■ she piped up, ⌠Can I go up there?■ ⌠NO!■ Harry and Hermione cried, ⌠No one is allowed up there, anymore, that is. Not even your mother.■ Harry explained, not meeting their eyes, ⌠No one▓s been up there in eight years.■ Annabeth gasped, ⌠Why? Did our dad die up there? Or something like it?■ Hermione gasped, Harry closed his eyes, ⌠MINERVA!■ he bellowed.  
Lindsay, Morgan, Annabeth and Hermione jumped. Minerva tore down the front steps and skidded to a halt in front of Harry, ⌠What?■ she snapped.  
⌠I guess you need to tell these three the truth.■ Harry muttered, starring across the lawn. ⌠WHAT! You told them?■ Minerva growled, glaring at Harry. ⌠No,■ Annabeth whispered, ⌠we guessed. Then we knew it was true because it got all quiet.■ Minerva turned to Hermione, ⌠Can I use your Floo powder?■ she said, sounding very unlike her usual self. Harry nodded, as Minerva walked slowly back up to the oaken front doors.  
⌠Minerva Jane McGonagall Dumbledore, you▓ve lost it.■ muttered Harry, turning back to Minerva▓s three daughters. Hermione giggled and followed Minerva into Hogwarts. Annabeth glared at Harry and stared across the lawn at the marble coffin, ⌠It that dad▓s coffin?■ she asked. Harry nodded and lead the three girls towards it. A gasp excaped Annabeth▓s mouth as she came towards her father▓s coffin. Annabeth looked over at the gold plate on the coffin, it read;

Albus Percival Wulfic Brian Dumbledore 1840-1997 Loving Brother Aberforth Dumbledore Loving Father Athena McGonagall Dumbledore You▓re Mine Forever Minerva Jane McGonagall Dumbledore ChildrenAthena Lynn, Annabeth Kathryn, Morgan Leigh and Lindsay Sara

⌠Annabeth Kathryn McGonagall Dumbledore, I like the sound of that.■ Annabeth whispered, running her hand along the edges of the plate.  
⌠Nice isn▓t it?■ A voice murmured, making them jump. Annabeth turned around and put her arms around her mother, ⌠I can▓t believe you kept all this from us!■ she cried. Minerva smiled, ⌠I▓m glad you three know.■ she whispered, ⌠Now, I guess we need to go to bed.■

Annabeth snuggled under the red flannel sheets, I guess mom really didn▓t want us to know about dad or something, she thought, closing her eyes. Morgan▓s laugh cut through the silence, ⌠Can we go explore tomorrow?■ she asked. ⌠No!■ Minerva yawned smiling to herself, she was finally home.

Author's Note  
This is the first story I have acually posted. Please R&R!!

Mistoshanks 


End file.
